Lista de elementos beta de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U
Esta es una lista de elementos beta de ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U''. Personajes beta Ice Climbers Inicialmente, se tenía planeado incluir a los Ice Climbers como personajes jugables, pero tuvieron que ser removidos por limitaciones técnicas de la consola Nintendo 3DS. A pesar de ello, existe un glitch en la versión japonesa de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, en la que, en una batalla en que Aldeano y Dr. Mario estén presentes, si Aldeano hace múltiples combos con más de 100% de daño acumulado, el público gritará "¡NANA, POPO!" —los nombres de los Ice Climbers— en lugar de "¡MURABITO!", el nombre del Aldeano en japonés. Lucina, Dr. Mario y Pit Sombrío Originalmente, se tenía planeado que estos personajes aparecieran solo como trajes alternativos de Marth, Mario y Pit, respectivamente. Sin embargo, durante el desarrollo del juego, se decidió que tendrían su propio lugar en la pantalla de selección de personajes. Respecto a Dr. Mario, Masahiro Sakurai optó por dejarle sus ataques propios de Super Smash Bros. Melee, como las Megavitaminas, Dr. Tornado, su ataque aéreo hacia abajo, entre otros, pensando en que los fans veteranos preferirían ver al Dr. Mario original en vez de una copia de Mario. Zelda Las texturas de Zelda son diferentes en la versión final. Los dibujos que Zelda tiene en la parte inferior de su vestido son más grandes en las capturas de pantalla beta del juego. La parte blanca de su vestido también era más opaca y oscura en las primeras imágenes que se mostraron. Zelda usando su ataque normal contra Samus en la Senda Arco Iris SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Imagen BETA de Zelda. Texturas de Zelda en la versión final SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Su vestido en la versión final. Smashventura Zona boscosa En el primer Tráiler del juego lanzado en la E3 de junio de 2013 se pudo ver por un segundo a Mario en un lugar del modo Smashventura, modo que en ese tiempo se desconocía por completo. Esta imagen tiene dos elementos que en la versión final fueron modificados: *Hay una plataforma que ya no está en la versión final. *La Noria que gira en la parte inferior del lugar está más alejada de lo normal. Zona de la Smashventura en el primer Tráiler (2) SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Captura BETA de la zona boscosa de la Smashventura. Nótese la plataforma en el lado izquierdo. Zona boscosa de la Smashventura Versión Final (1) SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Versión final. Aquí no aparece la plataforma del lado izquierdo. Zona boscosa de la Smashventura Versión Final (2) SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Versión final, en que se aprecia que la Noria giratoria está más alejada que en la captura de Tráiler. Zona subterránea En la Pic of the day del 20 de Enero de 2014 se mostró una imagen de la Smashventura (sin decir que se trataba de este modo) en que se aprecia a Mario en una zona oscura y con poca luz. En la versión final, hay una plataforma extra que cubre el agujero que se ve en esta imagen. Zona Subterránea BETA SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Imagen BETA. Nótese que el agujero en la imagen está al descubierto. Zona subterránea de la Smashventura Versión Final SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Versión Final, en que se ve que se ha agregado una plataforma para cubrir el agujero. Ataques beta Láser Zero de Samus Originalmente, el Smash Final de Samus, el Láser Zero era más uniforme y con colores opacos, similar a su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sin embargo, como se pudo ver durante el E3, el diseño del movimiento sufrió un cambio significativo, poseyendo tonos más coloridos y brillantes. Samus usando Laser Zero BETA SSB4 (Wii U).png|Diseño original de Laser Zero mostrado en el Nintendo Direct de Super Smash Bros. Samus usando Laser Zero SSB4 (Wii U).png|El diseño actual mostrado en el E3. Casco de globos Este movimiento especial hacia arriba sufrió cambios respecto a su animación de su vídeo de presentación hasta el E3 del 2014, llegando a cambiar incluso la pose de indefensión del Aldeano. En el primero, los globos del movimiento estallaban (primero uno y después el otro), en el E3 se podía ver que los globos se desprendían del casco. ACUAC En el E3 2013, durante el combate de exhibición de Mario contra Mega Man se podía apreciar que, una vez cargabas el ACUAC, este seguía en la espalda de Mario durante un tiempo incluso después de soltar la carga. Sin embargo, durante el E3 2014, en la demo jugable de este se podía ver que el artefacto solo aparecía durante el mismo momento de la carga y durante la descarga (es decir, que en el tiempo intermedio y posterior desaparecía). Erupción En la primera imagen que se mostró del movimiento especial normal de Ike se mostraba la espada rodeada de llamas rojas y naranjas, como en el juego anterior. Sin embargo, a partir del vídeo de presentación de Daraen y Lucina, las llamas de este pasan a ser azules, como el poder que obtiene de la dios del caos. Erupcion SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Primera imagen del ataque, con las llamas rojas y naranjas. Llamas azules de Erupción SSB4 (Wii U).png|Imagen del ataque en el vídeo introductorio, con las llamas azules. Flecha de Palutena Originalmente la pose que adoptaba Pit al lanzar una Flecha de Palutena era diferente a la actual. Sus alas estaban bajas, y su arco se mantenía firme incluso después de lanzar la flecha. Sus brazos se mantenían bajos e inexpresivos. Sin embargo, el primero de Noviembre de 2013, Masahiro Sakurai, a través de una Pic of the day, anunció el cambio de la animación de la Flecha de Palutena, elevándole sus alas y dándole una pose más intimidante. Mega Man y Pit en Campo de Batalla SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pose BETA de Pit al lanzar una Flecha de Palutena en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Pit a punto de lanzar una flecha de Palutena SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pose de la versión final a punto de lanzar una flecha. Pit disparando una flecha de Palutena SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pit lanzando una flecha en la versión final. Aldeano lanzando una Flecha de Palutena SSB4 Wii U.jpg|La pose BETA en ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Pit cargando una flecha de luz - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|La imagen que confirmó el cambio de animación en Super Smash Bros. 4. Ataque del espectro/Transformación En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Zelda tenía Transformación como su Movimiento especial hacia abajo, pero en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Zelda puede invocar un Espectro en su lugar. No obstante, es destacable el hecho de que ambos movimientos especiales usan la misma animación. Existen algunas imágenes mostradas el día 26 de Diciembre de 2013, día en que Zelda fue confirmada como personaje jugable, en que se muestra esta animación sin los efectos visuales que conlleva la invocación de un Espectro, como si originalmente se tuviera planeado que Zelda tuviera ambos movimientos especiales: Transformación y Ataque de Espectro. Zelda viendo hacia el frente en Altárea SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Imagen BETA posteada en el sitio oficial de Super Smash Bros. Nótese que solo tiene 3 dedos extendidos en su brazo superior. Zelda, Donkey Kong y Samus en el Ring de boxeo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Imagen BETA enviada a la prensa el día de la confirmación de Zelda como personaje jugable. Estas imágenes tienen algunas particularides respecto a la versión final que apoyan la idea anterior: *Zelda mira hacia adelante con un rostro valiente y decidido, en lugar de hacia abajo en la versión final, lo cual le hace lucir tímida y a la defensiva. *Zelda tiene solo 3 dedos extendidos en la mano sobre su cabeza, mientras que en la versión final tiene sus 5 dedos extendidos. *Como se mencionó anteriormente, Zelda no muestra los efectos visuales del Ataque del Espectro. Esto incluye los destellos frente a su brazo y no se puede apreciar la esfera de energía oscura a sus espaldas. Pose del ataque del espectro Versión Final (1) SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pose del ataque del espectro en la versión final. Nótese los efectos visuales del ataque, que no se aprecian en las imágenes BETA. Pose del ataque del espectro Versión Final (2) SSB4 (3DS).JPG|La pose vista desde arriba. Aquí se nota mejor que tiene 5 cinco dedos extendidos en el brazo que está sobre su cabeza en lugar de 3. Objetos beta Las cápsulas, elementos originarios de la serie Smash Bros., y que han aparecido en toda la saga, en este juego, en las primeras versiones, se veía a estos objetos con su forma de los videojuegos anteriores, esto fue cambiado más tarde y se les dio una forma más redondeada. Cápsula BETA SSB4 (Wii U).png|Cápsula BETA del juego. Cápsula SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Cápsulas actuales. Trofeos removidos Originalmente, el trofeo de Tharja, personaje originario de Fire Emblem: Awakening seria incluido en la versión de Nintendo 3DS con su apariencia de la versión japonesa, sin embargo, para evitar que organismos como ESRB (America) y PEGI (Europa) clasificaran el juego en un nivel mas alto (contenido solo para adultos) fue removido de las versiones occidentales del juego. Trofeo removido de Tharja SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Imagenes del trofeo de Tharja, removido de las versiones occidentales. Sonidos no utilizados En los datos internos de'' Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS'' se encontraron audios del anunciador no utilizados. Estos anunciaban modos conocidos de entregas anteriores como Boss Batle (Modo Jefes Finales), Tourney (Torneo), Grab the coins (Batalla de monedas), Event Match (Eventos) entre otros, también anunciaban modos nuevos ya conocidos como Amiibo y otros de modos totalmente nuevos como 8-player Smash (Smash de 8 jugadores), Smash World (Mundo Smash), Yellow Team (Equipo Amarillo) entre otros. Si bien estos audios no se utilizaron en la versión de 3DS, todos estos modos aparecen en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. thumb|center|335px Conversación de Palutena no usada Una de las conversaciones de Palutena, que se encuentra en los datos del juego, no fue utilizada, la razón de esto es desconocida y no se sabe a que personaje hace referencia o si se podria usar en un futuro DLC. La conversación es esta a seguir: En inglés: *Pit: Who is that? *Palutena: I have no data on this fighter. I can't believe it. *Viridi: It must be an intruder from another dimension. *Pit: Whoever it is, the goal remains the same. To fight and win! Traducido al español (traducción no oficial): *Pit: ¿quien es ese? *Palutena: no tengo datos sobre ese luchador. No puedo creerlo. *Viridi: debe ser un intruso de otra dimensión. *Pit: sea quien sea, el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo. ¡Luchar y ganar! Gráficos no utilizados Fuente no usada Hay una enorme fuente con caracteres japoneses que no fue usada. Posiblemente fue creada para usarse en el Menú de depuración. Fuente Debug SSB4 (3DS).png|Fuente no usada. Imágenes del "Cómo jugar Smashventura" no usadas Símbolos no utilizados Dentro de las actualizaciones de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS se encontraron algunos símbolos de franquicia no utilizados de los cuales solo uno ha sido visto en entregas anteriores, estos símbolos corresponden a los universos Ice Climber, Nintendo Land, Golden Sun, Chibi Robo, The Wonderful 101 y Rhythm Heaven. El universo Ice Climber se ve representados por 2 trofeos y un enemigo del modo Smashventura en la versión de Nintendo 3DS, los universos Chibi Robo y The Wonderful 101 por varios trofeos en ambas versiones y el universo Rhythm Heaven por un enemigo del modo Smashventura, sin embargo, todos estos universos tienen el símbolo de Super Smash Bros.. Se han dado rumores de que dichos símbolos entrarán en forma de DLC a ambas versiones del juego en forma de personajes y/o escenarios, pero nada de eso se ha confirmado o desmentido. Símbolos no ulitizados en Super Smash Bros para 3DS y Wii U.png|Simbolos no utilizados encontrados en los datos internos de las actualizaciones de la versión de Nintendo 3DS. Escenarios Magicant En el escenario para la versión de 3DS, antes habrian por lo menos dos Flying Men, y uno tendria modelo 3D, eso no se pudo dar, ya que según Masahiro Sakurai, la 3DS no lo soportaba. Actualmente solo hay cinco Flying Man en el escenario, en diseño 2D. Flying_Man_beta_en_Magicant_SSB_(3DS).jpg|Versión beta de Flying Man en Magicant de Super Smash Bros. para 3DS. Carátula beta de la versión para Wii U A simple vista la carátula no fue cambiada, pero detalladamente, se puede ver que la carátula beta tiene en la esquina superior derecha el logotipo de Nintendo Network, mientras que la carátula final tiene en dicha esquina el logotipo de amiibo. Asimismo, el logotipo de Nintendo en la versión beta es de color negro mientras en la versión final es de un color gris oscuro. Y como detalle adicional la caratula actualiza la clasificación de la ESRB, pasando de la clasificación RP a E+10. SSBWiiU NA Boxart.png|Caráruta beta, la cual tiene el logotipo de Nintendo Network. Caratula de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U.jpg|Carátula final, la cual tiene el logotipo de amiibo. Categoría:Elementos beta Categoría:Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U)